Péripéties d'une vie de couple
by Yumiko20
Summary: Drabbles autour du couple DM-HP...
1. Chapter 1

**Il m'aime… un peu…**

- Il m'aime… un peu… beaucoup… passionnément… à la folie… pas du tout...

Harry fixa le doigt, incrédule.

- Ah non ! _S'écria-t-il._ Doigt suivant ! _Ordonna-t-il en l'attirant vers lui_. Il m'aime… un peu… beaucoup… Quoi ? C'est tout ? _Demanda-t-il légèrement vexé. _Au suivant !

- Harry…

- Tais-toi ! Il m'aime… un peu… Mais ce n'est pas possible ?! Allez, on passe au pouce !

- Harry…

- Silence ! _Hurla-t-il. _Il m'aime…. un peu… beaucoup… passionnément… à la folie… pas du tout... Ce n'est pas vrai, _pleurnicha-t-il._

Dépité, il allait renoncer, quand soudain, il la vit.

- Ah, il y en a encore ! _S'enthousiasma-t-il. _Donc j'en étais à pas du tout… il m'aime…

Il chercha intensément, mais il dut se résigner.

- Zut, il n'y a plus rien… _Dit-il tristement._

- Harry !

- Je n'ai pas encore fini ! _Répondit-il sèchement_. Passes-moi l'autre main !

- Pas avant que tu m'aies écouté !

- Dray ! Donnes-moi ta main droite ! _Ordonna le brun sous le regard outré du blond._

Ce dernier mettant trop de temps à lui obéir, Harry la lui prit de force.

- Je n'arrêterai pas tant que le résultat ne sera pas le bon !

Il observa attentivement cette main qu'il aimait tant, sous les regards courroucés de son amant.

- Ah les voilà, _s'écria-t-il victorieux._ Il m'aime… un peu… beaucoup… passionnément… à la folie… pas… du… tout… NON !!

- Maintenant, ça suffit ! Tu vas continuer ce petit jeu stupide encore longtemps ? _S'énerva Draco._

- Oh, ne t'énerve pas, Dray… Il faut bien que quelqu'un te les ôte, non ?

- Oui, mais que dirais-tu de le faire en si-len-ce ?!

- Mais c'est moins drôle, _dit-il en boudant._ Et d'ailleurs, tu n'es pas vraiment en mesure de râler ! Je n'y suis pour rien dans ta… mésaventure ! _Ajouta-t-il sur un ton sarcastique. _Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même… Je t'avais prévenu qu'en le posant sur le bord de l'étagère, tôt ou tard quelqu'un finirait par le faire tomber !

Harry éclata de rire devant le regard assassin que lui lança Draco.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, _répliqua-t-il d'une voix glaciale._

- Excuses-moi Dray, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas simplement laissé tomber ?

- J'ai réagi instinctivement, _maugréa-t-il._

- Oui, mais de là à confondre un vif d'or avec un cactus, il faudrait peut-être voir pour t'acheter des lunettes, _s'esclaffa-t-il._

- HARRY !! _Hurla le blond._

Mais ce dernier, craignant l'orage s'accumulant dans le regard gris de son amant, s'était déjà enfui…


	2. Chapter 2

**Vas-y !**

- Dray…

Le blond frissonna en entendant la voix plaintive de son amant, et une lueur perverse traversa son regard.

- Dray…

Il ignora à nouveau son amant et continua sa tâche, bien décidé à la mener à bien.

- Dray, je t'en supplie, je…

Un baiser langoureux empêcha Harry de continuer sa tirade, le laissant pantois.

- Rien ne sert d'aller trop vite. Ca gâcherait tout le plaisir, non ? lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Le souffle court, le visage rouge comme une pivoine et le corps frissonnant, Harry ne trouva rien à répliquer. Le blond se concentra à nouveau sur sa tâche sous le regard attentif de son amant. Ses gestes étaient d'une délicatesse et d'une précision incroyables.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Harry ne put s'empêcher de reprendre la parole. L'attente le rendait fou, si Draco ne terminait pas maintenant, il ne présumait plus de rien !

- Je n'en peux plus, Dray… gémit-il à bout de nerf.

- ….

- Dray… S'il te plaît… Vas-y ! le supplia-t-il.

- Attends encore peu.

- Non, vas-y ! Maintenant !

- Et moi qui croyait que tu adorais les préliminaires, ironisa le blond.

- VAS-Y ! hurla Harry.

- Très bien tu l'auras voulu…

Le regard plongé dans celui de son amant, Draco prit son élan et frappa un grand coup…

- Alors… satisfait ? murmura-t-il en léchant et en mordillant l'oreille de son amant, le faisant gémir de désir. On refait une partie ? demanda-t-il, un sourire provocateur sur les lèvres.

- Mmmh… Et si on changeait de jeu ? J'en connais un bien plus intéressant que le billard… Un où je ne perds pas à chaque fois…


End file.
